Sakuramitsu Tsuki
Sakuramitsu Tsuki jest trzynastym openingiem anime Gintama. Wykonuje go zespół SPYAIR. Postacie Tekst Utworu Rōmaji= haru no yoru hitori datta monokuro no sora tameiki ga kieteku ashibayana hito no nami tada mitsumete sa zutto matteitanda sakura hira ite mo mada samui yoru ni wa omoidasu nda kimi no kao o "Heikina no?", "Daijoubu sa" fuzakete te o furu boku anohi kimi to kawashita yakusoku bokura wa bokura wa ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun wo sagashite kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekita nara mouichido chikauyo shikakui benchi suwari bon'yari nagameru sora omoidasu nda kinou no you ni sasayaka na egao sasaina iiai mo dore dake boku o tsuyoku saseta darou are kara are kara ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite itsuka wa itsuka wa sakura no hanasaku mangetsu no gen e to utsurikawaru machinami bokura sekasu you kimi wa ima doko de nani o shiteru no sorenari no kurashi sorenari no shiawase soredemo mada oikake teru bokura wa bokura wa ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekitanara mouichido are kara are kara ano kaketa tsuki no hanbun o sagashite itsuka wa itsuka wa sakura no hanasaku mangetsu no gen e to |-| Kanji= 春の夜 一人だった モノクロの空に 溜め息が消えてく 足早な 人の波 ただ見つめてさ ずっと待っていたんだ 桜 開いても まだ寒い夜には 思い出すんだ 君の顔を 「平気なの？」「大丈夫さ」 ふざけて 手を振る僕 あの日君と 交わした約束 僕らは 僕らは あの欠けた月の半分を探して 孤独を 分け合うことが出来たなら もう一度誓うよ 四角いベンチ 座り ぼんやり眺める空 思い出すんだ 昨日のように ささやかな笑顔 些細な言い合いも どれだけ僕を 強くさせただろう あれから あれから あの欠けた月の半分を探して いつかは いつかは 桜の花咲く 満月の元へと 移り変わる 街並み 僕ら 急かすよう 君は 今どこで 何をしてるの それなりの暮らし それなりの幸せ それでも まだ追いかけてる 僕らは 僕らは あの欠けた月の半分を探して 孤独を 分け合うことが出来たなら もう一度 あれから あれから あの欠けた月の半分を探して いつかは いつかは 桜の花咲く 満月の元へと |-| Polski= |-| Angielski= Alone on this spring night Sighs fade out into the monochrome sky The waves of diligent people simply stared Since all I did was wait for you Sakuras open too yet on such a cold night I remember your face "Is it okay?" "It's alright?" I who shook your hand playfully exchanged promises with you that day Both of us, Both of us Searched for that missing half of that month I was able to share this loneliness with you But once again I swear Sitting on the rectangular bench Idly watching the sky I also remembered as of yesterday About that little quarrel among us Though it seems it made us stronger Since that time, Since that time Searching for that missing half of that month Some time, Some time We'll head towards the blooming sakuras under the full moon We quickly tried to change like how the towns usually do Where are you? What are you doing? Decent life, Decent Happiness Even so (even so) we still chased after it Both of us, Both of us Searched for that missing half of that month I was able to share this loneliness with you But once again I swear Since that time, Since that time Searching for that missing half of that month Some time, Some time We'll head towards the blooming sakuras under the full moon |-| Hiszpański= solo en la noche primavera mis suspiros se desvanecen en el cielo MONOCROMO solo puedo mirar a la multitud siempre esperandote! buscando, buscando la otra mitad de aquella luna rota si compartimos nuestra soledad lograremos cumplir nuesta obligacion este paisaje cambia y nos apresura entonces, aun te seguire es tiempo, es tiempo de dar la otra mitad de aquella luna rota algun dia, algun dia esa flor de cerezo la veremos en la luna llena Posłuchaj thumb|thumb|left|230px|Wersja TV thumb|right|230px|Pełna wersja Nawigacja Kategoria:Opening Kategoria:Muzyka